


First Heat

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Galra Empire, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Lotor is your soulmate and helps you through your first heat.





	First Heat

It rushed through his veins, hot and burning, like a disease. He could feel it. He relished in it.

Lotor wasn't pure Galra, though. His mother was Altean. So, Galran heat affected him differently. To a pure Galra, it'd be harsh - painful, almost.

But to a half blood, it was exciting, and pleasurable.

This was your first heat. He could sense it. Whenever you were near him, he could smell your arousal. And he knew it was because of him. He had waited years for your first heat. Gone to bed with many maidens to soothe his own.

Everyone had a mate. And you just happen to be his.

And he was damn sure gonna be the one to bed you for your first heat. And every heat after.

○○○

  
The Prince grinned, grinding the heel of his palm against you. You huffed, leaning your head back and letting out a groan.

"Lotor, please," you whimpered, pushing your hips back against him.

"Because you asked so nicely," he whispered in your ear, pressing his chest to your back. You felt his grin against your neck, "No."

You cried out when his fingers entered you, his thumb flicking your clit.

"Oh, God," you gasped, legs threatening to give out.

"Do you want me, little one? Want me to fill you, put your heat to rest?"

His name was like a pray on your lips as you repeated it over and over. He watched you shake and quiver, just from his fingers alone. On one hand, he was teasing you. On the other, he was stretching you.

You whined when he pulled his fingers out, pushing your hips back to follow them. Your back arched deliciously as you did so and he groaned.

You both moaned in unison when he began pushing himself in slowly. Your breath was hot in the air.

Pain pricked at you as he bottomed out, pressing his hips to your ass. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pressing two fingers to your clit to dull the pain in your heat.

You sobbed when he pulled out, pushing into you slowly immediately after. He could feel himself reaching his limit, and you yours.

When your moans turned pleasurable, he thrust into you roughly. Once. Twice. Three times and your slick was covering his thighs and yours.

You screamed his name, body going limp with your orgasm. He pushed through your orgasm, hissing when he reached his own.

This had been his best heat by far.


End file.
